A Hard Day’s Knight / I, Brobot
The Flynn-Fletchers are in England visiting Lawrence’s parents, Reginald and Winifred. During their trip, Phineas and Ferb decide to hold a medieval tournament after hearing their grandfather’s story about the Black Knight of Worcestershire. Candace also participates in the festivities only to impress Charles. Agent P infiltrates EvilCon to see what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to. Phineas and Ferb build robot versions of themselves, Phinedroids and Ferbots, to help out with their Big Ideas. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz regrets all the messages he left on his girlfriend’s answering machine. Summary The Flynn-Fletcher family has arrived in England, and drive up to the Fletcher cottage for their yearly visitation to Lawrence’s parents. On the way, they pass by a few landmarks of England. Phineas says that either he has grown a lot, or England has gotten smaller. Right next door to the Fletcher cottage, there is a large castle structure belonging to the neighbors. But Grandpa Reg notes, “It used to belong to the Black Knight.” The boys inquire and hear about the famous Black Knight of Worcestershire, who went to chase a dragon with disastrous results, and is said to still be in search of the dragon until this day. Phineas is instantly inspired. He and Ferb decide to host a medieval-style tournament, complete with jousting, armor, catapults and suckling pigs. Having been left with her British grandparents, Candace is thoroughly bored. Until she notices Charles, the handsome, Jeremy-esque son of the rich family next door. Charles decides to participate in the joust, and so Candace, who is still too taken by Charles, agrees to take part too. She allows herself to be locked in a tower as a damsel in distress, waiting to be rescued by Charles. She tries to talk to Charles from the top of the tower, but realizes that he can’t hear her. While trying to leave the tower, Candace breaks off the door handle. She screams for help, but everybody thinks she is rehearsing for the tournament. She breaks down the door using a spear attached to the Black Knight armor, but ends up in the Black Knight armor after falling down a flight of stairs. Meanwhile, the O.W.C.A. has kidnapped Dr. Lloyd Wexler, an evil scientist, so that Perry could dress as the scientist, infiltrate EvilCon and find out what Doofenshmirtz is up to. While there, Doofenshmirtz sees Perry in disguise, but thinks he is Dr. Wexler and leads him around the convention. While putting on armor for the joust, Charles remarks that Phineas and Ferb can fit into one armor, and so Ferb takes the bottom half of an armor while Phineas takes the top half. Charles walks away to get his own armor. Candace, trapped in the Black Knight armor, cannot speak and has trouble moving. She stumbles to Phineas and Ferb just as Charles leaves, and Phineas and Ferb believe she is Charles and proceed to joust against her. Having no control, Candace is flung from the horse straight into the tower window, then falls down the staircase, only to wind up on the horse again. After this is repeated a second time, the horse rides off through the town. Charles shows up, and Phineas wonders who they just jousted. Grandpa Fletcher says that could have been the ghost of the black knight. Candace, out of control, gets splashed by gravy through an overturned tanker, then gets chased by a pack of stray dogs, who were really following the smell of the gravy. Doofenshmirtz insists that “Dr. Wexler” reads from his book, but since Perry can’t talk, he hesitates. After a moment, Perry decides to pretend to read while playing the book-on-tape. The tape gets stuck, though, and Doof gets suspicious. Perry removes his disguise, and the two rush into giant robots nearby. Originally, Perry took the giant dragon robot while Doofenshmirtz was in the giant Queen Elizabeth I robot. Doofenshmirtz asks for a switch, but regrets when Perry easily manages a several smashes on the dragon robot. As they crash Evil-Con Doofenshmirtz tries to burn the Queen Elizabeth robot, but only manages to burn himself, commenting “That was a stupid design.” Phineas and Ferb try to joust against Charles, but accidentally put the armor on sideways. The three of them crash seconds after the joust begins and Grandpa Fletcher declares it a draw. Candace starts to ride back towards the fest. In the air, after being hit by multiple arms from the Queen Elizabeth robot, Dr. Doofenshmirtz starts randomly hitting buttons, defeats and ejects himself, while the robot crashes in the jousting lane. The robot explodes due to Doofenshmirtz accidentally hitting the self-destruct button before he ejected himself, knocking Candace free of her armor and landing in Charles’ arms. Linda and Lawrence return home with an antique barometer and ask what they missed. Ferb replies, saying he heard there’s a new version of “Jane Eyre” in the offing. Perry returns, leaving the Queen Elizabeth robot flying in the background. The boys are sitting under the tree in the back yard, going through the candidates for what awesome thing they will do today. Among the choices are a completely food-based water park, a tunnel to the center of the Earth,a chamber of invisibility, and a microscopic zoo that rests on the head of a pin. As the realization sinks in that they have a lot of blueprints, models and schematics, a falling leaf prompts Phineas to comment that “summer doesn’t last forever and we’ve got too many plans for just the two of us. We either need more days of summer, or more of us.” Ferb hands over his plans for a robot, and that gives Phineas an idea: make Phinedroids and Ferbots. At this moment, Phineas notices Perry is missing. Perry is up on the roof of their house, pressing bricks on the chimney. The chimney opens up to reveal an elevator. During the trip down to his lair, it makes a stop and Santa Claus gets in. Perry gets off, revealing a sign that says “Chimmney Vator.” Major Monogram begins the briefing, telling Agent P that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has made 57 phone calls in the past hour, but he doesn’t know to whom or why. Agent P points back towards the elevator door, but Major Monogram says it’s not to Santa. As Agent P leaves, Major Monogram tells Carl, who is off-screen, that this is why he doesn’t like using the Chimmney Vator, beside the fact that Santa owed him a pony. Back in the garage, the boys are finishing up the robot-building device. Phineas places pictures of them on the scanner. Within moments, the robots are done in the new version of the device. The one sitting in the background is deemed an “old dinosaur.” As pairs of the Phinedroids and Ferbots march out of the new device, Phineas starts to welcome them. He notices that Ferb’s bullhorn is not on, even though Ferb isn’t saying anything. He continues and asks the robots to each take a blueprint and report to the back yard. Phineas asks Ferb to do the honors, which is to select “dance mode” on the remote control. The robots begin dancing and sing Phinedroids and Ferbots. The boys join in and soon, everyone is “busting chillin’ moves with their robot poses.” Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is scrunched up in a red chair, muttering “why won’t she pick up?” Agent P lets himself in the room using a key that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has given him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz thanks him. “Much more civilized than crashing through my ceiling, don’t you think? Yes.” Dr. Doofenshmirtz then tries to persuade Agent P that he isn’t up to anything, just dealing with a “relationship bump” with his new girlfriend. Agent P glances over to the computer, where there’s a plan for a crane-mounted magnet. It will help him erase the messages he’s left on her answering machine. Agent P gives him a disapproving look, so Dr. Doofenshmirtz activates a rope trap. “Too bad for you. Too bad you don’t believe in love,” he says. As he drives off in the crane, he yells, “Too bad!” Meanwhile back at the house, Candace is on the phone with Stacy. She can’t watch Stacy get her ears pierced because she is in charge while Linda Flynn is over at Zippy Pics. A Phinedroid walks by the window, carrying a ladder. At first, Candace doesn’t think this is unusual, until a second Phinedroid walks by, carrying the back end of the same ladder. Candace ends her call and goes to the backyard and is confronted by the sight of multiple Phineases and Ferbs. She concludes that her brothers are robots. “They’re brobots!” She freaks out, runs through the house and climbs down the ladder into her Panic Room. Clutching Mr. Miggins, she calls her mom. “Phineas and Ferb, and and Phineas and Ferb, and and robots. Chamber of invisibility. Elephants.” she squeaks. Mom’s heard this all before and tells Candace she’ll see the robots after she gets home. Candace knows everything will be gone by that time. But as she talks to Mr. Miggins, she realizes that if she captures one she’ll have proof. After donning protective gear, she sets out a can of oil as bait. A Ferbot takes a drink, and Candace catches it in a burlap bag. Candace dumps the bag in front of the house, then calls Stacy to let her know what she’s done. She doesn’t get very far because Stacy is crying. A few moments later, Stacy’s mom comes on the phone so Candace pretends she didn’t know anything about the ear piercing. Behind her, a garbage truck has picked up the burlap bag, followed by a Fred’s Fertilizer truck dropping off a bag of fertilizer. Candace is thinking about “poor, mixed-up Stacy” and doesn’t notice the change. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Agent P pulls a can of Fancy Cheese Spray out of his hat. A mouse climbs down the rope and starts eating the cheese the Agent P sprayed on it. Over in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb check on the robots’ progress. The Chamber of Invisibility is completed. Phineas congratulates the Ferbot, then notes he’d normally tell Ferb that. Next is the microscopic zoo. Phineas climbs up the ladder and peers through the eyepiece of the giant microscope. That’s a success, too. As Phineas looks at the tunnel to the center of the Earth, he begins to realize that it isn’t as fun when others do their projects for them. At this moment a Phinedroid delivers a new plan to him. It’s for the hovercraft lounge chair, which the Phinedroid has already completed and rides away on. This was the plan that the boys were going to do the following week. Phineas sees it’s getting worse. The robots have run out of projects and are designing their own. Phineas asks, “Have we learned nothing from Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein?” Then he notices the coffee stand. He pronounces the overpriced coffee stand as “so Nineties.” Just then, the coffee creates a new problem: the robots start going haywire. One can’t sleep. When one falls down in front of him, Phineas decides to shut down the coffee stand. The Phinedroids and Ferbots don’t like it. Phineas tries to execute the shutdown command but it doesn’t work. The robots start closing in on the boys. In a different part of Danville, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is driving the crane towards his girlfriend’s house, singing along with the radio to Gitchee Gitchee Goo. He’s almost there, looking forward to erasing the embarrassing messages and leaving new ones. Just then he sees something in the road and stops the crane. It’s Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz realizes the mouse must have helped him escape. He warns Agent P to get out of the way or he’ll drop the magnet on him. Agent P refuses to budge. After a couple of seconds, Dr. Doofenshmirtz releases the magnet. Just before the magnet lands on Agent P, Santa swoops by in his sleigh and catches the magnet on the sleigh’s runners. Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaims that it doesn’t make sense because it’s the middle of July. Santa replies that he’s on a summer run. As Santa flies off, Dr. Doofenshmirtz says, “bah, humbug.” In the backyard, things are looking grim. Phineas laments that their creations have turned on them and says “if only there was a device that could stop them.” Ferb pulls out the remote control and Phineas says he was just messing with Ferb. Phineas presses the dance button. The robots begin dancing again and singing the second part of Phinedroids and Ferbots. Phineas and Ferb dance with them as well. Up on the front sidewalk, Candace proclaims, “Eighties music is so 2002.” Linda arrives and wants to show Candace the photos, but Candace is in a hurry to show her what she caught. She dumps the bag in front of her mom and opens it. Linda peers in and says, “That’s a very nice bag of manure, Candace.” Candace looks at it and shrieks, causing Linda to drop the pictures. Suddenly, Candace hears some voices. Candace runs to the backyard. The robots are still there, so she tries to get her mom to see them. Neither of them see Santa flying overhead. As he flies over the backyard, the magnet lifts the robots out of the yard, leaving behind Phineas and Ferb, still dancing. As Candace drags Linda to the gate, unaware of the disappearance, she says that even though she’s done this nineteen other times, she’s confident that there are robots. But when she opens the gate, all hope for her is lost as Linda only sees the real Phineas and Ferb, who are still robot dancing. Linda agrees that there are “Phineas and Ferb robots” in the backyard as Candace hangs her head in shame. Phineas and Ferb are shown robot dancing for a final time. End Credits A few minutes later, Mom wants to show off the pictures again. A picture of Candace slips out of her hands and floats into the garage, landing on the scanner. The robot-building device makes a robot of her image. Candace freaks out again and she yells “It’s a Candroid!” running in circles around her mom and the boys. She runs back into the panic room. The Candroid is already there, clutching Mr. Miggins. Candace reclaims Mr. Miggins from the Candroid telling her to give it back. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O’Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Santa Claus, additional voices * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, additional voices * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Jane Carr as Grandma Fletcher * Dominic Wood as Charles * Tim Curry as Stubbings, additional voices Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode